Valkyrie!
by LittleFlicka
Summary: Bill sous la demande d'Eric, amène Sookie au Fangtasia pour trouver le voleur d'argent qui y sévit. Sans les prévenir ni l'un ni l'autre, elle a appeler sa cousine pour l'aider dans sa lourde tâche. Paring Godric/OC. Rating M pour public avertit!
1. Chapter 1

**Valkyrie!**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes générales = Tout les personnages et la base de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris, sauf Vasilisa Stackhouse.

Notes du chapitre = J'avais au départ appelé mon personnage principal Mayushka puis je me suis ravisé malgré mon objection première sur Vasilisa, je tient donc à m'excuser auprès des fans de Vampire Academy à l'avance, je ne cherche pas à copier et le caractère de mon personnage sera très différent de celui de la saga d'où son nom est tiré. Voilà pour la petite explication. Merci et bonne lecture. =)

Italique = Pensées.

Résumé = Bill sous la demande d'Eric, amène Sookie au Fangtasia pour trouver le voleur d'argent qui y sévit. Sans les prévenir ni l'un ni l'autre, elle a appeler sa cousine pour l'aider dans sa lourde tâche. Paring Godric/OC. Rating M pour public avertit!

**Chapitre 1 – Étrange rencontre. **

PoV Eric.

La nuit tombe lentement sur Shreveport, Bill et son humaine vont arrivés... La fascination qu'il a pour elle m'intrigue, Sookie... un prénom hors du commun. Ses cheveux blonds magnifiques, je la veux sans savoir pourquoi, mais être obligé d'en arriver à demander de l'aide à un humain... aussi belle soit-elle, l'idée me répugne autant que le fait de revoir Sookie me réjouit, sans compter combien cela fait chier cet enfoiré de Bill Compton. Je descends attendre nos "invités" en bas avec Pam et Longshadow. Une moto se rapproche, étrange, un seul cœur qui semble battre, à une allure régulière, lente et détendue. Vraiment bizarre...

PoV Pam.

Putain de Bill Compton, ce gars est vraiment une plaie. En plus il est plus coincé qu'un putain de curé! S'attacher à une humaine, qu'elle putain de mouche a bien pu le piquer... Nous voilà réduits à devoir demander l'aide de cette exaspérante petite blonde. Je ne comprends pas ce qui les attire tous vers cette humaine pathétique. Enfin l'heure n'est plus à la réflexion, je me repoudre le nez et descend accueillir ce maudit Compton et son humaine. D'ailleurs une moto approche du Fangtasia avec un humain. Je fais un signe de tête à Eric assis dans son fauteuil de Sherif et vais à mon poste à la porte d'entrée. Après une petite minute, le moteur puissant se coupe et des pas résonnent du parking jusqu'à la porte. Trois petits coups sont frappés, discrets mais fermes. Le cœur de l'humain à l'extérieur est étrangement calme. J'ouvre prête à croiser les yeux de biche et le sourire idiot de Sookie Stackhouse et je ravale ma réplique acerbe quand je vois de magnifiques boucles rousses flamboyantes et deux yeux verts brillants de malice et d'intelligence.

Pam – Bienvenue au Fangtasia, mais je regrette nous sommes fermés ce soir.

Inconnue – Bonsoir madame, je suis là à la demande de Sookie Stackhouse pour trouver un voleur i me semble.

Pam – Elle est pas genée cette blondasse...

Sous mon regard mi-courroucé, mi-surpris, l'humaine face à moi se met à rire à gorge déployée en affirmant d'un hochement de tête mon dernier commentaire.

Pam – Entre chérie, tu vas attraper une pneumonie si tu restes là dehors.

Inconnue – Je vous remercie madame.

Je reluquais la jeune femme entrer, elle avait de magnifiques courbes, un jean slim noir mettant ses belles jambes fines et longues en valeur, un débardeur blanc avec une sorte de boule de poils verte aux yeux jaunes dessiné dessus. Ses boucles d'un magnifique roux étaient lâchées autour de son visage et à ses pieds, de jolies bottines noires avec de hauts talons. Elle a une démarche féline, ses pas claquant sur le carrelage du bar. Je me lèche les lèvres envieuse des voluptueuses formes de la créature qui passe devant moi. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille mais elle est vraiment très belle, canon, sexy même... enfin on a saisi. Je ferme la porte derrière elle et me retourne pour lui faire face.

Pam – Carte d'identité s'il-vous-plait?

Inconnue – Bien sûr, tenez.

Elle me tend le papier officiel que je saisi en lui frôlant volontairement les doigts. Je regarde la photo avant de lire son nom et son âge et der lui rendre sa carte.

Pam – Vasilisa Stackhouse, quel est ton lien avec Sookie?

Vasilisa – Sookie est ma cousine, en tout cas au moins sur le papier et dans le sang.

Pam – Je vois, étrange prénom Vasilisa, d'où cela vient-il?

Vasilisa – Ma mère était Russe et très attachée à son pays,s es coutumes, ses traditions, aussi ais-je hérité mon prénom de sa Russie natale.

Pam – Intéressant, t'a-t-elle appris sa langue d'origine?

Vasilisa – Oui en effet, je parle le russe, vous également?

Pam – Très peu à vrai dire. Vous aimez les langues?

Vasilisa – Oui j'aime beaucoup, vous aussi?

Pam – Oui moi aussi mais tutoie-moi je te prie.

Vasilisa – Va pour le tutoiement!

Pam – Bien! Alors quelles langues parles-tu?

Vasilisa – Je parle anglais naturellement, russe, un peu de roumain, je suis également en plein apprentissage de l'allemand, et j'ai une passion pour les langues anciennes.

Pam – C'est fascinant, et quelles langues disparues as-tu appris?

Vasilisa – Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à apprendre le latin et le grec, je connais l'ancien russe, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à trouver un professeur pour le reste, je prenais tout ce qui se présentait pourtant mais rien d'intéressant ne se présentait, jusqu'au jour où, par miracle j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'enseigner de l'ancien suédois. Une langue vraiment passionnante! Enfin voilà désolé si je t'ai assommée avec mon discours.

Pam – Ciel non, les conversations intéressantes sont si rares par ici.

Vasilisa – Oui je comprend, tenir un bar n'a certainement pas que des avantages.

Pam – Loin de là!

Nous rions ensemble quelques secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre en grand fracas pour laisser entrer Sookie et Bill enlacés, conquérants, comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

PoV Vasilisa.

Pam se renfrogne, elle fait une grimace comme si une odeur nauséabonde parvenait à son nez. Moi j'étais intérieurement morte de rire à la vue du visage parfait de Pam ainsi déformé, extérieurement je me montrais impassible, du moins autant que possible, je ne pouvais me retenir de me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de rire ouvertement.

Pam – Bill...Sookie...

Bille – Pam.

Pam – J'ai été ravie de parler avec toi Vasilisa mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin hélas, nous devons y aller.

Vasilisa – J'ai été ravie également Pam, j'espère avoir l'occasion de renouveler ce plaisir à l'avenir.

Pam – Avec plaisir chérie.

Nous nous sourions, complices, sous les yeux curieux et scrutateurs des deux nouveaux arrivants. Puis nous allons dans la pièce du bar, rejoindre un géant longiligne blond et un vampire taciturne à l'air revêche se tenant derrière le comptoir. Pam se place près du bel homme blond. Sookie s'assoit sur une chaise face à la table et une autre chaise vide. Bill se place derrière elle, un peu sur le côté, les coudes sur le bar. Je prend une chaise et m'assoie près de Sookie, prête à l'aider. Mon pouvoir est semblable au sien mais il est plus fort, plus développé. Si bien que je peut lire même les vampires. Ils font entrer un humain à l'air pathétique, le comptable apparemment. Il est vite innocenté par Sookie, je grimace à la vue de toute la sueur qui coule par flots du front de ce porc. Puis Pam amène une chétive petite humaine à l'air maladif et effrayé. Elle est innocentée aussi mais elle connait le coupable. Une image fait surface dans mon esprit et je me tourne vers le comptoir. Pam a suivi mon regard et à tout compris, Bill nous fait part de ses stupides réflexions à voix haute ce qui engendre une attaque de Longshadow. Il se jette sur ma cousine pour la tuer, et Compton intervient en cassant une chaise en bois en mille morceaux et plantant un pieu (ancien pied de la chaise) dans le cœur du vampire voleur depuis son dos. Une véritable catastrophe! Il sort un dégueuli horriblement monstrueux de sang de sa bouche qui s'écoule sur ma cousine et moi. La robe blanche de Sookie devient écarlate et elle semble pétrifiée de terreur, regardant fixement le vampire en train de se décomposer puis partout l'air un peu perdue. Bill ne semble pas trop quoi savoir faire, Pam et Eric se regardent comme s'ils communiquaient silencieusement. Ginger se met à hurler de terreur après avoir vomi avant que Dieu merci Pam la fasse taire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à mon avis Bill vient de faire une énorme connerie. Incontrôlablement, un fou rire me prend devant le ridicule de la situation. Pam et Eric me regardent étonnés et je vois un sourire s'étaler sur leurs visages. Ciel Eric est vraiment magnifique et tellement sexy avec ce petit sourire. Mon rire meurt dans ma gorge à ce constat et une légère rougeur s'étend sur mes joues, heureusement caché par le sang et ce qui reste de Longshadow.

Eric – Bill, viens là, on doit parler.

Bill – Mais...

Eric – Maintenant!

Pam – Aller les filles, vous devez vous changer, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça.

Vasilisa – Merci Pam, je te suis.  
Sookie – Oui merci.

Pam nous mène à des toilettes à l'étage, elle part quelques secondes à vitesse vampirique et reviens avec des fringues, je souris rien que de penser au ridicule que va être ma cousine en mini robe de cuir noir. Pam me fait un clin d'oeil en souriant.

Pam – Bien Sookie, voilà une tenue propre, il y a une douche dans le coin là-bas. Vasilisa, tu peux attendre si tu préfère, sinon suis moi, on va te trouver de quoi enlever tout ce rouge de ta belle peau.

Vasilisa – Je prendrais volontiers une douche au plus vite s'il-te-plait Pam.

Je la suis dans le couloir et nous entrons dans un bureau, à mon avis très certainement celui d'Eric.

Pam – Tu peux utiliser la douche d'Eric, il l'a autorisé. C'est très agréable tu verras.

J'entre dans une pièce au fond à gauche du bureau pour découvrir une superbe et énorme douche avec des jets massant.

Vasilisa – Génial. Merci beaucoup Pam ça va être super. Je sais très bien qu'Eric avait laissé sa douche pour Sookie, j'ai vu comment il la regarde.

Pam – Tu as remarqué alors... Je suis désolé je vois pas ce qui les fascine tous autant chez elle.

Vasilisa – Sûrement sa bouille d'ange innocente, ses boucles blondes et ses airs de sainte ni touche ou peut être son intelligence inférieure qui les font se sentir supérieurs.

Pam – Peut-être bien un mélange de tout ça.  
Je ris avec elle quelques secondes puis je commence a me déshabiller sous les yeux visiblement gourmands de cette chère Pam. Une fois nue comme un vers j'entre dans la somptueuse douche dont l'eau se teinte rapidement en rouge. Le rire de Pam parvient à mes oreilles vite suivit du claquement de la porte de la salle de bain. Je prend mon temps pour profiter de l'eau délicieusement chaude qui coule sur ma peau. La buée que dégage l'eau brûlante repend un délicieux parfum, un mélange de citron vert et de la fraîcheur de l'océan en hiver. Une odeur fascinante, envoûtante, excitante. Je lave mes cheveux deux fois d'affilé pour bien enlever tout le sang et les morceaux et pour qu'ils sentent bon. Je passe ensuite à mon corps, savonnant consciencieusement chaque partie de mon anatomie, du haut vers le bas, épaules, poitrine, le galbe de mes seins, les tétons, mon ventre, mon sexe, mes cuisses, mes jambes, les pieds un par un, puis je reviens à mon ventre et m'attarde sur mes seins un moment. J'ai le cerveau qui part en vrac à mesure que le plaisir monte, mes pensées tournées vers ce magnifique vampire blond hélas visiblement obnubilé par Sookie. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappe me permettant de refaire surface. Je lâche cette fois un soupir mi-frustré, mi-envieux puis me décide à me rincer et à sortir de là pour me sécher et m'habiller. Je reconnais bien le style de Pam, sous vêtements de dentelle violets, débardeur blanc et mini jupe de cuir noire avec des escarpins vernis blancs et violets. J'aime bien, c'est un peu provoquant mais classe, il n'y a que les chaussures dont je ne suis pas très fan. Mais une fois dedans, en fait ils sont très confortables et pratiques. Une fois vêtue comme il faut, je me coiffe à la va-vite et attends sagement dans le grand fauteuil du bureau. Il y a un auto-radio, je le met en marche, le disque continue d'où il s'était arrêté. A mon grand étonnement, c'est une chanson en ancien suédois, une magnifique mélodie, calme, triste, apaisante et des paroles d'amour, une histoire d'amour viking. C'est vraiment étrange mais merveilleusement harmonieux, ça fait quelque chose à l'intérieur quand on l'entend. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment, pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement juste avec mes oreilles, l'odeur de citron vert et de fraîcheur d'un océan en plein hiver, avec le toucher du bois délicatement verni du bureau devant moi sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Un sourire triste, mélancolique prend place sur ma bouche. Après ce qui me semble quelques secondes mais qui est plus probablement quelques minutes, je perçois le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, et je lève les paupières pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Eric se tient là sur le pas de la porte, immobile, me fixant comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

Vasilisa – Je sais... C'est pas moi que vous vouliez voir ici mais Pam m'a à la bonne et j'ai pu profiter de votre super douche. Merci même si c'était contre votre volonté.

Eric – C'est bon, aller dégage maintenant. PAM!

Pam – Eric?

Vasilisa – C'est pour moi Pam, je crois que ma vue insupporte ton créateur. Désolé pour mon odeur Sherif, j'espère qu'elle s'estompera vite. Au revoir.

Je quitte la pièce avec Pam sans regarder en arrière, je ne veux pas voir le dégoût que j'inspire à cet homme s'étaler sur son magnifique visage. Après quelques couloirs, je me reprend et lorsqu'on arrive dans la grande salle du bar, qui avait été nettoyée et où nous attendait déjà Sookie, je suis complètement impassible, tellement que ma cousine essaie d'extirper mes pensées directement à la source dans ma tête. Je la bloque sans difficulté et après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, je m'assoie au comptoir.

Vasilisa – Pam, tu aurais une double vodka pour moi s'il-te-plait?

Pam – Bien sûr! Tiens voilà ton remontant, je te laisse la bouteille au cas où.

Vasilisa – Merci Pam, je vais en avoir besoin je crois.

Je bois cul sec ma première double vodka, prend le papier sur lequel Pam à laissé son numéro personnel, lui gribouille le mien sur un autre bout et m'en resserre une que je descend aussitôt. Je continue ma lancée avec encore deux ou trois verres de plus avant de soupirer de lassitude. Je me console en me disant qu'Eric et Sookie ferait un beau couple si elle avait un peu plus de goût pour ce qui concerne la gente masculine. De toute manière quel homme saint d'esprit voudrait d'une fée doublée d'une sorcière un peu folle sur les bords? La réponse à cette question est simple, cet homme serait parfait donc il n'existe pas! Même les vampires ne sont pas assez fous pour s'associer à un monstre comme moi, sans compter qu'ils devraient d'abord résister à l'appel de mon sang. Plus il y a de magie dans nos veines, plus il les attire. Voyez ce que leur fait une simple semi-fée comme Sook, alors imaginez avec en plus la partie sorcière qui coule en moi... le premier vampire qui croisera ma route me videra avant même que je puisse dire mon nom. Perspective pas très réjouissante, voilà pourquoi d'ordinaire je me tiens le plus loin possible de leur espèce. Je bois une autre double vodka et Eric et Bill arrivent.

Eric – Le jour va bientôt se lever, nous allons nous terrer ici.

Sookie – Mais...

Eric – Pam appelle Ginger pour qu'elle tienne compagnie à cette pauvre Sookie.

Pam – Oui Eric.  
Vasilisa – Bonne journée à tous, la route est longue pour moi, j'me tire.

Pam – Tu es sûre que tu peux conduire ma belle?

Vasilisa – Aucuns soucis Pam. Merci pour tout tu sais, surtout pour la vodka.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et après un signe de main général, pour dire au revoir, je sors du bar, enfourche ma moto et prend la route pour le Texas, sans un regard en arrière.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci à tous pour votre lecture. Et à très bientôt pour la suite.

_**Prochain chapitre = Étrange mission. **_

**Environ 2654 mots. **

Une petite review ca fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas sur les commentaires, bon ou mauvais! Tout est à prendre. PS : Si vous avez des suggestions ou remarqué des incohérences ou autres dites le moi surtout je ferais de mon mieux pour me corriger. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Valkyrie!**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes générales = Tout les personnages et la base de l'histoire appartiennent à Charlaine Harris, sauf Vasilisa Stackhouse.

Notes du chapitre = Pour le bon déroulement de mon histoire, Eric et Pam sont venus à Dallas avec l'avion en même temps que Bill Sookie et Jessica.

Réponses aux reviews = Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire tout d'abord!

Breizh, merci pour ton commentaire, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un petit compliment glissé comme ça, c'est un encouragement non négligeable qui me pousse à poursuivre mon travail. =)

Megane, merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est très plaisant de savoir que son travail est apprécié, en effet Vaislisa et Sookie sont pour le moins l'opposé l'une de l'autre et ne s'entende pas très bien, elles ont un caractère trop différent et j'aime jouer de ça, je suis contente que mon texte te plaise!

Anelie Mallette, c'est un énorme plaisir de voir tant d'enthousiasme pour ce début d'histoire, merci beaucoup en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que le précédant.

Italique = Pensées.

Résumé = Bill sous la demande d'Eric, amène Sookie au Fangtasia pour trouver le voleur d'argent qui y sévit. Sans les prévenir ni l'un ni l'autre, elle a appeler sa cousine pour l'aider dans sa lourde tâche. Paring Godric/OC. Rating M pour public avertit!

**Chapitre 2 – Étrange mission. **

PoV Vasilisa.

Après ce soir là au Fangtasia à Shreveport, j'ai roulé aussi vite qu'humainement possible jusqu'à Dallas, à peine deux heures de trajet sans poses, j'ai du aller un peu vite mais ça m'a fait du bien de me défouler un peu en conduisant. Une fois devant chez moi, je gare mon bébé au garage et file prendre une longue douche bien chaude. L'eau brûlante coulant sur mon corps finie de me détendre et me calmer, et la fatigue me rattrape vite, je me sèche sommairement et file sous ma couette encore nue.

Ma vie a repris son cours normalement suite à cela, mon boulot de barmaid occupait mes soirées, et la journée, je continuais l'apprentissage des langues. En quelques semaines, mon allemand était presque parfait et je me concentrais donc sur le roumain, proche de ma langue natale (le russe).

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois depuis ma petite expédition en Louisiane lorsque Sookie me téléphona, à nouveau, pour un service, je refusait fermement, j'avais payé ma dette envers elle, je voulais me tenir loin de ses affaires avec son vampire.

Le lendemain, c'est Pam qui me passa un coup de fil à ma plus grande surprise.

Pam – Salut Vasilisa, écoutes je suis désolé de te déranger, surtout pour te demander un service mais, on manque cruellement de gens de confiance ces temps-ci et Ginger doit garder le bar.

Vasilisa – C'est bon Pam, au diable les grands discours, il suffit de me dire ce que tu veux, je peux t'aider si tu as besoin de moi, c'est que font les amies et je suis ton amie.

Pam – Merci ma belle, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Alors voilà, le Sherif de la zone 9 à Dallas au Texas est porté disparu, on pense à un enlèvement et on doit enquêter sur place.

Vasilisa – Je vois mais pourquoi venir de Shreveport, ce n'est pas votre secteur, donc pas vos histoires.

Pam – Godric est le créateur d'Eric chérie.

Vasilisa – Oh...Ok, je viendrais vous chercher à l'aéroport promis. Quand et à quelle heure?

Pam – On arrivera demain un peu après la tombée de la nuit.

Vasilisa – J'y serais Pam, je veillerais sur ton putain de cadavre et celui de ton maudit de créateur je te le jure.

Pam – Merci sac à sang!

Nous rions toutes les deux avant de nous saluer et de couper la communication. Je téléphone ensuite à Tom, mon patron pour lui dire que je ne serais pas là demain soir, il baragouine un peu mais m'accorde ma soirée sans discuter. La journée passe à faire un peu de shopping, il y a bien longtemps que je ne m'étais plus occupé de ma garde robe, ça fait du bien. La soirée passe à ranger mes achats vu que c'est mon soir de congé. Je mange tôt et léger et file me coucher. Le lendemain je me lève de bonne heure, fraîche comme la rosée du matin, je file prendre une douche pour effacer la sueur de la nuit. Je me lave les cheveux deux fois, ils sentent délicieusement un mélange de citron et de pamplemousse, c'est frais et délicat. Je savonne ensuite mon corps intégralement, je prend mon temps sous la douceur du thé vert et le parfum de menthe. Une fois rincée et séchée, je file dans mon armoire. Je sélectionne un petit short noir assez court et un débardeur blanc avec un petit monstre imaginaire violet imprimé dessus. Des sous-vêtements simples en coton noirs et les escarpins de Pam blancs et violets. Je fais une tresse à la va-vite sur le côté que je noue avec un chouchou noir. Ce sera parfait. Je descend les escarpins dans l'entrée mais reste pieds nus en attendant. Un café et quelques viennoiseries plus tard, je me met à mes cours de roumain. J'en sors vers 15h par un horrible bruit de mon estomac qui crie famine. Je réchauffe un reste de pâtes d'hier, ajoute un peu de sauce soja sucrée et déguste avec un thé au jasmin. Après mon repas, je fais un peu de ménage, pas que j'y prenne beaucoup de plaisir, mais j'aime qu'il règne dans ma maison un minimum de propreté. J'enfilais un vieux jogging et un T-Shirt bleu pastel à la place de mes vêtements et m'attaquais à ma tâche. Les poussières, l'aspirateur, un brin de serpillère, la vaisselle, l'heure tourne vite et je monte rapidement prendre une douche et enfiler ma tenue du matin. J'ai tout juste le temps pour filer à l'aéroport, faut pas que je traîne en route. Je met mes escarpins et sors ma moto. On ne dira jamais assez à quel point se trimballer en deux roues est pratique surtout quand vous êtes presque en retard.

Finalement j'arrive juste à temps pour voir Sookie débarquer ainsi que les bagages et les cerceuils de voyage gris métallisés d'Anubis Airlines. Je me met à côté du type avec une pancarte où est inscrit le nom COMPTON, juste devant une superbe limousine noire garée devant sa jumelle blanche.

Sookie – C'est pour moi. Vasilisa! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?!

Je rigole quelques secondes en me tenant le ventre sous le regard blasé de l'homme et celui surpris de ma cousine.

Vasilisa – Je suis là pour Pam et Eric, toi pour le reste.

Sookie – Ils ne m'ont pas prévenue de cet arrangement, je ne les laisse pas avec toi.

Vasilisa – Ton avis m'importe peu, cousine, je charge leurs bagages, ils choisiront comme des grands ensuite ens ortant de leurs lits. Je prend la blanche!

Je charge l'immense valise rose de Pam, puis celle d'Eric pendant que le chauffeur à la pancarte charge les autres bagages dans la voiture noire. Puis j'entends Sookie crier et avant que quiconque d'humain puisse réagir, Compton sort de sa boîte pour sauver sa blonde. Exaspérant, je lève els yeux au ciel et me dirige tranquillement vers mon amie et son créateur.

Vasilisa – Salut Pam. Tu as fais bon voyage dans ta morgue de transport?

Pam – Super et toi avec ton engin de mort?

Vasilisa – Génial, j'ai pu arriver juste à temps en slalomant entre toutes ces grosses voitures qui avançaient comme des tortues.

Nous nous sourions toujours complices.

Vasilisa – La blanche est pour vous, toutes vos affaires sont à l'intérieur. Je vous suivrais pour vous escorter comme promis avec ma bécane.

Pam – Merci ma belle, je te revaudrais ça.

Vasilisa – J'y compte bien chérie.

Je lui tire la langue et enfourche ma moto puis met mon casque pendant qu'ils montent en limousine. Le voyage est tranquille si ce n'est les pensées de Sookie dans la limo noire qui nous suit. Après quelques minutes de trajet, je coupe son flot de pensées et tout va pour le mieux jusqu'à la maison du Sherif de la zone 9. Une fois devant le superbe manoir, j'enlève mon casque et laisse descendre Pam et Eric de la voiture, vite suivis de Bill et Sook et une rousse que je ne connais pas du tout.

Vasilisa – Un coup de main avec te bagages chérie? Je voudrais pas qu'tu t'casse un de tes putains de précieux ongles!

Eric lève un sourcil et Pam et moi explosons de rire comme d'habitude.

Pam – C'est bon merci Vasilisa, je vais m'en sortir je pense. Tu veux un verre pour la course?

Vasilisa – Un seul? On est plus rationnés qu'au Fangtasia ici...

Pam – Je t'en offre un deuxième si tu es gentille.

Vasilisa – Putain, j'vais mourir de sécheresse cette nuit alors.

Pam rit avec moi et me guide vers la maison où les autres sont déjà entrés. A l'intérieur tout le monde me regarde moi ou Sookie, je n'ai pas la tête à me plonger dans leurs pensées et je suis Pam jusqu'au comptoir d'un petit bar.

Pam – Vodka?

Vasilisa – Double, comme d'habitude.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, me serre mon verre et laisse la bouteille à côté comme la dernière fois. Ensuite elle file avec Eric, Bill, Sookie, une brune et une espèce de Cow-Boy pour discuter de la situation. Je descend mon verre cul sec et l'emmène ainsi que la bouteille vers leur petit groupe. Puisque je suis là, autant profiter de la conversation sur ce qu'il se passe. Vu qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de place nulle part, je m'assoie sur les genoux de Pam comme si de rien n'était et reprend un verre que j'engloutis aussitôt. Les autres, sans exceptions, me regarde comme un alien pendant que mon siège se marre grave sous moi. Je hausse les épaules et reprend un verre pendant que Pam se calme et que la discussion repart. Apparemment la communauté du soleil aurait fait le coup mais comme rien est sûr, ils voudraient envoyé un espion pour récolter des informations. C'est bizarre mais une étrange sensation de me trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment me prend. Cette histoire va me tomber dessus je crois.

Sookie – Je peux y aller, avec mon don, je serais en mesure de trouver les informations très vite en allant les chercher directement dans leurs têtes.

Bill – Non c'est trop dangereux.

Eric – Laisse la parler!

Sookie – Je peux le faire Bill, je le dois à Eric en plus, je suis désolé.

Bill – Si c'est une question de pouvoirs, autant y envoyer sa cousine, son don est plus puissant, et elle n'a personne elle, Sookie à son frère, ses amis et moi.

Pam – Nan mais putain pour qui tu te prend sale merde?!

Vasilisa – C'est bon Pam c'est ok, il a raison, je suis plus apte à la télépathie et si ça foire, c'est vrai qu'il y a aura beaucoup moins de monde pour me pleurer ou me regretter, je vais y aller.

Pam – Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu me rendais juste service pour le voyage!

Vasilisa – Ben si je m'en sors vivante tu me devras une autre bouteille pour service rendu on dirait belle blonde!

Pam – A ce train là tu vas ruiner le Fangtasia à toi toute seule!

Nous explosons de rire, arrachant même un sourire à Eric.

Vasilisa – Bon ben si je bosser demain, il faut que je me repose, on crèche où Pam?

Pam – Au Carmilla, mais on peut pas partir tout de suite, faut qu'on mette le plan en place.

Vasilisa – Je suis crevée je rentre, appelle moi si tu as besoin d'une escorte.

Pam – Dors, je te transporterais avec moi.

Vasilisa – Hey, sans vouloir te vexer chérie, j'ai un chez moi!

Pam – Pas ce soir, profites du luxe de l'hôtel on te le doit bien...

Vasilisa – Pfff comme tu veux vieille pute.

Pam – Ferme là et dors sac à viande.

Je souris avec Pam, bois une autre double vodka et me cale contre mon amie et accessoirement oreiller pour dormir.

PoV Pam.

Leurs tête sont mémorables, et je vais m'en souvenir pour l'éternité quel pied! Ok ce n'est pas habituel pour moi de me faire une amie mais quand même! Cette humaine est spéciale, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle nous fréquente pour nous même et pas juste parce que nous sommes des vampires ou quoi. D'ailleurs elle déteste Bill et seigneur j'adore ça! Je l'aime encore plus juste pour ce fait avéré. Elle s'endort sur moi et sa chaleur me fait presque du bien, elle a assez confiance en moi pour me confier sa vie durant son sommeil, cette fille est vraiment différente et c'est bien.

Stan – C'est qui cette humaine putain? Elle boit vraiment beaucoup pour une femme, les humaines tiennent pas l'alcool aussi bien normalement.

Pam – Ouais ben c'est pas la première greluche venue. Elle est spéciale.

Isabel – Oui apparemment, il faut être spéciale pour être amie avec toi après tout, madame à des standings haut perchés.

Pam – Jalouse?

Isabel – Certainement pas.

Sookie – Concentrons nous plutôt sur demain non?

Eric – Sookie a raison, il nous faut un plan solide pour pouvoir infiltrer la communauté du soleil.

Isabel – Hugo, mon humain, pourra l'accompagné. Ils se feront passer pour un couple cherchant une église pour leur mariage et tout ira bien.

Pam – Jamais ça fonctionnera, Vasilisa est trop indépendante, sans compter qu'elle ne fait confiance à personne, elle préfèrera y aller seule, c'est certain.

Stan – L'humaine se pliera au plan ou bien c'est la blonde qui ira!

Pam – Me cherche pas toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est le pouvoir je suis sûre que tu monte déjà un plan pour prendre la place de Godric alors ferme là.

Eric – Suffit! Taisez-vous! Pam a raison, c'est la rouquine qui doit y aller. Elle choisira si le plan lui convient ou non. Tout ce qui compte c'est le résultat, qu'elle ramène le Sherif de la zone 9. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde?

Tous – Oui.

Eric – Bien.

Après ça nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel, Vasilisa et moi partagerions notre chambre, tout comme Bill Sookie et Jessica, et Eric a la sienne. Le soleil est monté rapidement dans le ciel et je me suis allongé près du corps encore endormi de la petite humaine rousse.

PoV Vasilisa.

Je me réveille difficilement et regarde autour de moi, je suis dans une chambre assez impersonnelle, l'immense lit est très confortable, Pam semble morte mais je suis sûre que c'est de quoi on a l'air quand on est mort et qu'on dort... un réveil indique l'heure avec de gros chiffres luminescents verts, à peine 7h30, je suis maudite, je file sous la douche pour finir de me réveiller en douceur et effacer les traces de la nuit. Je me prélasse longuement sous l'eau chaude comme toujours, une fois lavée des pieds à la tête, je me sèche et remet ma tenue de la veille faute de mieux, je passerais me changer chez moi. Puis je lis le mot que Pam m'a laissé sur la table de nuit.

Chérie, on a laissé un plan d'action pour toi à la maison du Sherif de la zone, s'il te convient dis le à Isabel sinon bonne chance et reviens nous entière avec Godric si possible ou au moins des infos.

PS : Tu fais des petits bruits adorables quand tu dors, je dirais même excitants...

J'explose de rire, je savais qu'il m'arrivait de marmonner en dormant mais pas de faire des "petits bruits". Je décide de passer me changer chez moi et d'aller consulter ce fameux plan ensuite et d'aviser selon ce qui me paraît le mieux.

Je quitte l'hôtel un peu anxieuse de savoir ce qu'ils auront fait de ma moto mais elle m'attend bien sagement sur le parking des deux roues du Carmilla. J'enfourche ma bécane et file au maximum de la vitesse autorisée vers mon petit appartement en plein cœur de Dallas. Une fois chez moi, je ne perd pas de temps, fonce devant mon armoire que j'ouvre sans cérémonie et en extirpe un leggins gris et un pull robe bleu pastel. Des escarpins vernis bleus pastels également et attache mes cheveux en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappe quelques mèches encadrant mon visage, venant parfois caresser ma joue et quelques cheveux trop courts chatouillent légèrement ma nuque. Une fois prête, je range la moto au garage et décide de prendre un taxi pour me déplacer. Simple question de pratique, la moto en talons aiguilles c'est pas ce que je préfère et de loin sans compter combien cela peut s'avérer risquer, notamment en cas de chute.

Je descend dans ma rue et par chance je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre avant que mon moyen de transport ne passe. Le chauffeur n'est pas très accueillant mais qui s'en préoccupe, du moment qu'il fait ce pour quoi il est payé. Je lui indique l'adresse et il nous dirige sans tarder vers ma destination.

Vasilisa – Laissez tourner le compteur s'il-vous-plait, j'en ai pas pour longtemps et on repart.

Chauffeur – Bien ma'ame.

Je sors de la voiture et file vers la maison aussi vite que mes talons me le permettent. Je m'engouffre dans la bâtisse et file vers le salon où nous discutions hier soir. Un papier est posé sur la table basse au centre des canapés et fauteuils, je m'en saisi pour le lire. Le plan pourrait être bon, mais je n'ai confiance qu'en moi même et refuse de m'appuyer sur l'aide d'un autre humain pour entrer à la confrérie du soleil. Aussi je fais demi-tour, le papier toujours en main et retourne au taxi sans laisser trace de mon passage autre que l'odeur de mon gel douche flottant délicatement dans l'air des pièces que j'ai traversé. Une fois dans la voiture, je prend une grande respiration comme si cela avait un quelconque pouvoir surnaturel qui me ferait oublier le dégoût de ces extrémistes complètement racistes ou bien la peur de l'échec.

Vasilisa – La confrérie du soleil s'il-vous-plait monsieur.

Chauffeur – Comme vous voudrez.

La voiture se mit en route pour l'église de ces monstres assoiffés de reconnaissance, de pouvoir et de faire couler le sang des vampires. Le plus dur sera encore de devoir sourire devant leurs conneries passant pour l'un de ces maudits fascistes étroits d'esprit à la cervelle complètement grillée, et surtout le révérend Newlin et son idiote de femme.

Arrivé devant les grilles de l'institution, mon transport s'arrête, mon absence total de plan en main, je prend à nouveau une énorme respiration pour me donner un peu de courage et je tend cent dollar au chauffeur de la voiture.

Vasilisa – Gardez la monnaie, merci pour la course.

Chauffeur – Avec grand plaisir ma'ame.

Il m'offre un vrai sourire, après tout il vient de gagner cent dollar quoi de plus normal... et je descend de son gagne pain pour me diriger vers l'immense bâtisse.

J'atteins les lourdes portes en bois sculptées en à peine 2 minutes de marche le long d'un sentier de terre battue entouré d'arbres plus ou moins grand au magnifique feuillage oranger automnal. Devant l'entrée du bâtiment m'attendait mon deuxième pire cauchemar ambulant, la blonde Newlin en personne accueillait les invités ce jour là, pouvais-je être plus maudite que cela?

Sarah – Bienvenue à l'église de la confrérie du soleil, que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle?

Vasilisa – Bonjour madame, je viens m'absoudre de mes péchés, je viens me repentir de mes fautes et je viens partager ma haine pour les monstres qui ont fait de moi la pauvre fille perdue que vous avez devant vous.

Sarah – Oh entrez très chère, ne restez pas sur le parvis, notre seigneur pardonne à ceux qui expient leurs erreurs.

Vasilisa – Merci madame Newlin, merci de tout cœur, merci pour mon âme.

La bile me montais à la bouche rien que de prononcer tout ces mots mais je le devais, pour Pam et pour le créateur d'Eric. La femme du révérend me fit un sourire et m'invita à la suivre à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans l'édifice, je me laissais prendre à admirer l'espace d'un instant la beauté de l'architecture puis me reprenais en me rappelant à qui appartenait ses murs et surtout pourquoi j'étais ici. Et je n'y étais certainement pas pour des raisons artistiques. Je suis docilement la chevelure blonde de mon guide jusqu'à la grande salle où ont lieu les offices chaque jour de 11 à 12 et de 20 à 21 heures. Que de temps pour débiter autant de merde sur des êtres dont ils connaissent si peu.

Sarah – Tu as bien fait de venir ici tu sais, ici tu es protégé de ces assassins buveurs de sang et tu pourras prier jusqu'à sauver ton âme de tous tes péchés.

Vasilisa – Merci infiniment madame. Vous êtes le rayon de soleil qui me sort des ténèbres.

Sarah – Viens très chère, le sermon va commencer, allons nous placer au premier rang.

Vasilisa – Oui je vous suis.

Et je me retrouvais assise au milieu de cette foule de racistes complètement dingues. Au premier rang en plus, obligée de sourire hypocritement aux paroles du révérend qui déblatérait idioties sur idioties. Mon dieu et cet homme se dit chrétien... rien qu'un putain de fasciste. Ils prônent l'amour alors qu'ils ne véhiculent que la haine. Je les hais si fort pour juger ainsi une espèce dont ils ne saisissent pas ne serait-ce que le centième de leurs existences. Comme s'il était simple de se réveillé de la mort avec une soif inextricable de sang, sans plus aucuns repères et des facultés de vision, d'ouïe ou encore d'odorat jusqu'à lors même inimaginable. Ce doit être une torture de chaque instant pour se contrôler, pour faire face à ses instincts et à ses peurs. Je les méprisaient du plus profond de mon être d'être si peu capables d'empathie envers leur prochain, ils tueraient leurs propres parents et ils parlent d'amour... ce ne sont que des fascistes et des hypocrites, mentant aux autres et se mentant à eux même. Vraiment je n'avais qu'incompréhension, mépris voir haine pour ces gens justifiant leurs barbaries sous des jugements soit disant divins.

Après une heure de ce venin proféré avec le sourire, la messe s'acheva et il fut hélas pour moi le moment de me présenter au révérend.

Sarah – Steve, voici une nouvelle adepte.

Steve – Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle.

Vasilisa – Je vous remercie révérend, magnifique sermon que vous nous avez donné ce matin, j'étais suspendue à vos lèvres.

Le révérend et sa femme rient et cela amène à mon esprit une image ridicule, de deux souris en train de se fendre la poire portant les vêtements des deux Newlin et cela m'aide à me joindre à leur hilarité. Leurs pensées sont tournées vers un événement particulièrement macabre, ils construisent une estrade pour faire rencontrer le soleil au vampire captif dans deux jours. L'horreur me submerge quelques secondes avant que je me ressaisisse pour poursuivre les conversations racistes avec les adeptes de cette église de fous furieux.

La journée passe vite, Sarah me fait visiter les lieux, nous explorons un peu le parc puis l'intérieur. Elle m'invite ensuite pour le dîner, apparemment c'est une sorte de coutume pour eux d'inviter leurs nouvelles recrues le soir de leur arrivée. Puis nous allons assistés au sermon du soir. Encore une heure de bourrage de crâne ridicule à souhait et je suis libre pour la nuit.

Aux alentours d'une heure du matin une fois que je suis certaine que tout le monde dort, je me dirige silencieusement, pour éviter tout incident, vers la seule partie que je n'ai pas visiter avec la blonde Newlin puisque selon toute probabilité c'est là qu'ils cachent le Sherif de la zone 9, les sous-sols, je n'aime pas beaucoup descendre sous terre, une certaine forme de claustrophobie m'anime toujours légèrement dans ces cas-là et comme en réponse à ma peur, mon don télépathique est moins puissant je me rassure en gardant une incantation magique sur le bout de la langue en cas d'attaque ou autre, une sorte de sort répulsif mais je dirais plutôt qu'il est expulsif, mon agresseur ou le pauvre idiot qui m'a fichu la trouille se retrouve projeté à plusieurs mètres de moi. Généralement, ils n'y reviennent pas deux fois ou font bien plus attention avant de m'approcher que je sois au courant de leur satané présence. Peut-être est-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai si peu d'amis, mais enfin peu m'importe, je ne suis pas une asociale mais je ne peux pas dire que j'aime particulièrement les gens, surtout s'ils sont nombreux.

Une fois les marches menant au sous-sol descendue, je fais face à une sorte de cage géante avec au fond des étagères pleine de cartons. A gauche, une porte que j'ouvre promptement pour tomber sur une putain de salle d'armement, ils s'apprêtent à affronter une armée à eux tous seuls ou bien à faire la troisième guerre mondiale ou quoi?! Ils ont tout un arsenal de combat et même un putain de lance roquette. Un peu déboussolée, complètement horrifiée et pressée de me tirer d'ici, je file vers la droite cette fois ou une autre porte en bois est légèrement entrouverte. Un bruit derrière moi me fait stopper mon geste pour finir de l'ouvrir, mon incantation sur le bout de la langue, je me retourne pour faire face à ma grande stupéfaction à ….

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Fin de ce nouveau chapitre, l'auteur a été très sadique mais demande à ses braves lecteurs de lui laisser la vie! Surtout s'ils veulent connaître la suite =). Merci à tous pour votre lecture. Et à très bientôt pour la suite j'espère.

_**Prochain chapitre = Étrange émotions. **_

**Environ 4082 mots. **

Si vous avez un petit encouragement ou quelque autre commentaire, c'est le petit cadre juste en dessous, laissez moi une review! Je rappel que c'est la seule récompense pour le travail de l'auteur! ^^ Bises. LittleFlicka.


End file.
